The patent application is generally in the field of switching mode power amplifiers (SMPA).
Typical SMPA include pre-packaged transistors having fixed emitter/source degeneration inductance values, which greatly increases the probability of reduced power efficiency.
A need exists for SMPA having increased power efficiency.